heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Waynehead
| last_aired = | status = Cancelled }} Waynehead is a Saturday morning animated series created by American actor Damon Wayans. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Nelvana. It ran on Kids' WB from 1996-1997. It is about a young boy named Damien "Damey" Wayne from a poor background with a club foot and was based on Wayans' own childhood in the Chelsea neighborhood in the New York City Borough of Manhattan. Actors cast in the show included Gary Coleman, Orlando Brown and Marlon Wayans. Waynehead lasted for only one season, from February 7, 1998 – 2000. Voice cast Episodes * 1. Demon of the Dozens; Damey digs for dirt when his battle with the school bully turns into a "dozens" fight, a contest of insults. (10/19/1996) * 2. No Mo' Money; Damey tries to earn money for the Harlem Week Festival. Song: Best Friends Forever (10/26/1996) * 3. Brothers and Bros.; Damey learns the difference between friends and family when he sneaks out of the house to run with his gang. (11/2/1996) * 4. Botswana Aki and the Hydrant of Doom; Damey's angry when he's forced to spend the day with the nerdy new kid, but when Aki is endagered by a run-in with the Hydrant of Doom, Damey sets out to rescue his unlikely friend. (11/9/1996) * 5. 3 Hats and You're Out; Waynehead's cousin Three Hats from Los Angeles comes to visit. (11/16/1996) * 6. Dad's a Spaz; Damey asks his dad to coach the gang for a game against the tough St. Mary's team, and soon realizes his dad's a disaster on the court Song: The Chocolate Song (11/23/1996) * 7. Be Mine...Or Else; Roz falls for Damey when he rescues her from junkyard dogs. (12/31/1996) * 8. To Be Cool or Not To Be; Damey's desperate to keep his opera role a secret from the guys, but circumstances conspire against him. (2/1/1997) * 9. Special Delivery; Damey and the gang struggle to get Mom to the hospital when she goes into labor at the library. (2/15/1997) * 10. Quest For Fireworks; When Toof and Damey happen to find a firecracker the night before the 4th of July, the gang thinks they've got a secret source for illegal fireworks. Song: The Firecrackers Song (4/19/1997) * 11. A Friend In Greed ; Damey's torn when Marvin gives him a Ken Griffey, Jr. autographed glove with the money he stole from the gang. (4/26/1997) * 12. Bummed Out; Damey helps a homeless DJ who works on his guilt over a prank they'd pulled just before the man was fired. Song: Clean Up Song (5/3/1997) * 13. Rebel Without A Paw; Damey becomes convinced that the world is against Tripod because of his missing paw. (5/17/1997) External links * [http://www.tv.com/waynehead/show/4515/summary.html TV.com Waynehead] * * The Waynehead theme song on YouTube Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1996 American television series debuts Category:1997 American television series endings Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television